inspir20fandomcom-20200214-history
Ithl
The Reincarnation Ritual was a magic ceremony used to transmigrate the soul of an entity from one form of being to another, achieving reincarnation. Conducted via a third party, the ritual allowed one's soul to be incarnated into a new physical body. The ritual's primary purpose was to supply a being with a new body via reincarnation.1 The procedure for the ritual's preparation involved drawing a magic circle on the ground of an area that was suitably astronomically aligned, designing the circle to accommodate the world's celestial bodies through various symbols.2 As another prerequisite, the intended target needed to imagine the desired being for reincarnation while positioned within the area of the magic circle while the actual ritual was being performed.3 After the preparations were complete, the user invoked the ritual with magic, lighting up the magic circle and causing a projection to form above it, encompassing the desired targets.4 Afterward, the affected targets' memories were used as a basis to construct the being's physical body. During the process, the target could feel the consciousness begin floating higher and higher until reaching the void of space; as the target's soul began taking the shape of its new physical form, the target's consciousness would then feel a quick descent back to the ground, freefalling straight toward an illusion of the desired being for reincarnation reconstructed from the memories of the moment the target imagined. Once the target's consciousness made contact with the being, consciousness would be lost while the soul incarnated in the new physical body created. The reincarnation ritual was an extremely powerful technique and required a great amount of magical power and focus by the caster. Aside from the limitations in its location and preparation, the ritual could otherwise be used at anytime and the affected targets could be reincarnated into different forms multiple times if needed.5 However, errors in performing the ritual could cause defects in the reincarnated body produced for the target's soul. Similarly, while the reincarnated body would be constructed based on the memory of their physical appearance and structure, defects could still occur with varying effects, including abilities outside the normal limitation of the body's species.6 Creation Magic was a type of magic involving the spontaneous generation of matter or energy. Utilized by both gods and humans, this extremely potent magic allowed for the quick creation of simple tools or entire worlds from nothing. MechanicsEdit Through the use of creation magic, the caster was able to conjure physical matter out of nothing within a short period of time. While traditional magic already involved the generation of matter and energy, powerful mages could utilize creation techniques to spontaneousl create mundane objects; the objects could also be imbued with magical power, making them simple magic tools.1 Similarly, the Reincarnation Ritual could involve the creation of physical bodies for living entities to reside in. When employed by gods, creation magic could be utilized on a much larger scale, ranging from generating complex living organisms or spirits to building entire worlds and ecosystems from scratch. Due to its nature, the gods were also able to decide the laws governing their creations, deciding the fundamentals of the natural world for the creation in question.2 While powerful, the tremendous amount of magic power made creation techniques rare and practically exclusive to gods at a certain level. Reincarnation1 was a type of magic involving the rebirth of an entity's soul into a new body. A rare and powerful ability typically unique to gods and their kin, it allowed the affected user to live new lives in a continuous cycle. Conventional reincarnation allowed the being with the ability to be reborn into a new life after death in a continuous, predetermined cycle.2 After the affected individual had died, the soul was born again in a new body some time after, giving them a certain degree of immortality.3 The reincarnated bodies produced in the predestined cycle typically resembled the original body of the soul reincarnating. However, the soul could also incarnate in another, preexisting body should it be unoccupied.4 Similarly, the soul could incarnate into a different kind of physical being.5 Reincarnation could also be achieved through magical techniques and technologies.6 In the case of magical techniques, a ritual could be performed that would reincarnate the affected target to a being of the target's choosing. With magical technology, a reincarnated body could be naturally produced by implanting a woman with a "seed", producing a fetus. The body's ability as a vessel for the intended soul varied based on the mother's magical ability among other factors, making it an overall delicate process. While reincarnation cycles were predetermined, a reincarnation born from preexisting parents could be disrupted by interference with the intended parents from a third party, causing the soul to reincarnate in a different body earlier than the cycle's course.7 Due to the rules of the Third Period, any being that reincarnated on the ground world had any prior memories sealed, though some memories could be unintentionally retained or reawakened.8 Despite never receiving any magical training, Irina was a powerful sorceress who was ranked second only to Elluka when surveyed for Project 'Ma'.150 Among her plethora of spells, Irina could cast powerful fire spells and severely burn someone without killing them,151 teleport in a cloud of smoke,152 unlock doors,153summon nearby animals to attack others, and grow a ziz tiama to an enormous size and control it.154 However, after losing her original body and inhabiting a stuffed cat, Irina was unable to perform any spells and lost many of her basic functions as a human. But, through the use of the incomplete Swap Technique she acquired thereafter, the sorceress was able to steal another person's body while remaining in complete control of her actual cat body. Like a ragdoll, the medium was freely under her control and was an extension of herself, sometimes even mimicking her cat body's expressions.155 She could also utilize her host's magical power as her own, though her skill and capabilities varied between each medium.156 However, due to originally being a woman, the mage was unable to use magic while possessing a male vessel. Her mediums' bodies also ceased aging while in use, allowing her to keep a single medium for decades or centuries before choosing a new one.157 The body could be damaged without causing any injury to Irina and, as a shell, did not bleed, making it seemingly invincible in combat.158 While controlling the body, she suppressed the host's consciousness, allowing her to leave it behind without the person awakening.159 Despite this, the person's consciousness could resurface if strongly provoked and could become difficult for Irina to control.160 She could also probe the minds of those she controlled, although she was unable to learn the full knowledge or intent from their memories.161 To maintain the technique, she always kept her cat body near the intended vessel at all times.162 As a cat, Irina could communicate with those possessed by Demons of Sin but sounded like just an ordinary cat to others.163 While using Lukana's body, Irina was able to use her prophetic dream ability and, while using Germaine's body, she had the swordswoman's advanced healing ability, recovering quickly from serious injuries.164 Irina was also a skilled artisan, having created the Clockworker's Doll, and was knowledgeable about her family's works. She similarly had a deep knowledge of the vessels of sin, along with the skill to transplant the Demons and switch them between their own vessels without becoming possessed herself. In conjunction with this, she was a master manipulator, able to taking advantage of others emotions, desires, and insecurities to get what she wanted.165 Likewise, she was extremely skilled in espionage and information gathering, creating vast information networks that gave her extensive and influence in current affairs. Her skills with spying even allowed her develop Marlon's Espionage Task Force for Prim,166 and she maintained contacts among the criminal underground, corporate elite, and even royalty across the centuries. As President of Lucifenia, Julia held a great amount of political power during her tenure in office. Due to her experience with killing, Irina could instinctively know the amount of murderers and murder weapons in a massacre,167 and would sometimes even sense when a nearby fight began. Acceleration Magic was a type of magic involving the boosting of an object's velocity. Flexible and capable of great destructive power, acceleration spells were often used in conjunction with projectile weaponry. MechanicsEdit Acceleration magic allowed the user to increase a targeted object's velocity. By increasing its speed, the objects became more difficult to keep track of and evade, thereby increasing their lethality; as a byproduct, the accelerated targets' natural force was also improved. Skilled practitioners could also cast an acceleration spell on themselves, allowing them to move more nimbly and increase their evasiveness in combat.1 There were also inscription runes for acceleration, making them easily applied to a weapon before or during combat to boost its capabilities.2 Telekinesis was a type of magic involving the movement of physical objects or people without any physical interaction with said subjects. Able to magically influence objects of varying sizes and weights as well oneself, the simple technique was extremly versatile. Telekinesis was a type of magic involving the influencing of physical matter without the caster having any direct physical interaction with the item. As a result, the user could mentally lift and carry an object that they could not with their physical strength. The caster could pick up items as heavy as a tombstone and swing them with great force, capable of sending opponents flying,1 or even lift an opponent directly and throw them across the area. Telekinesis could similarly be used to curb fast-moving objects such as some projectiles to direct them towards or away from the intended target.2 The spellcaster could also manipulate their own body with magic, thus achieving levitation.3 By using this techniqe, the caster could lift themselves high into the air or slow their descent from great heights.4 Likewise, the technique allowed the user to achieve a limited form of flight and can manipulate themselves to move with increased speed and agility.5 A user contracted with a Demon of Sin, even without magic potential, could exert telekinesis through the power of the demon over themselves or others. While an adept level spell required greater amounts of magic, lifting objects or people can be achieved by simple hand gestures and levitation by little to no movement at all.The Mind or Heart was an aspect of living, sentient beings. Intertwined with the soul, it governed the memories and emotions of an individual, granting them a consciousness and personality. The mind embodied memory and emotions, giving a living being a consciousness and cognitive functions, affecting reasoning and perception, as well as a personality. It was divided between a conscious and subconscious self.[1 While the mind's conscious memories, feelings, or tendencies could be suppressed, they could still manifest from the subconscious and potentially resurface to the conscious under certain stimuli;2 similarly, other souls could reside in the mind's subconscious.3 The mind typically developed over time through learning and experience, its capabilities varying between individual.4 Due to its nature, the mind was vulnerable to manipulation by magic and demonic possession;5 it could also be afflicted with mental illness and develop insanity.6 As an abstract characteristic interconnected with the soul, the mind remained with an individual's spirit even after death and the soul's departure from its physical body. While the individual existed in a body, the mind copied and stored memories from the physical brain.7 While abstract by nature, a dimension embodying one's mind could be manifested through devices like Black Box Type S.8 This "inner psychological world" allowed individuals to maintain their original spiritual form within the space and utilize magic, including the conscious soul of the mental world's owner.9 If a soul combined with one or more other souls, the conjoining minds would also merge and become a collective of shared memories for a new, composite conscious.101 Hereditary Evil Raiser Syndrome,1 also known as simply HER, was a rare genetic condition. Resulting from Malice, those who were infected by the syndrome possessed malicious intent and a destructive personality. After extensive experimentation by Seth Twiright, the condition became a lasting presence in the Third Period. Resulting from Malice, the syndrome spread among the gods and their kin in the Second Period and the mass outbreak of HERs led to the world's destruction. With a HER among the surviving 72 gods and kin, the HER was later sealed in Sin along with his fellow twin gods and five kin around BT 528. He later escaped and incarnated in the third world the gods created as a human: Seth Twiright.2 Twiright ExperimentsEdit Starting around the BT 020s, Seth Twiright developed ghoul children to increase the number of HERs, creating clones, Pale Noël and Kiril. Once he developed another method via seeds of malice, Seth created numerous new ghoul children over the years, causing a surge in HERs rampaging throughout the Magic Kingdom.3 As the HERs were identified, the Leviantan government attempted to root out the evil raisers and were largely unsuccessful.4 Seth later took over the second Project 'Ma' established to eliminate HERs and prevent Levianta's prophesied destruction.5 The scientist then implanted the ghoul child test subject, Meta Salmhofer, with seeds of malice, creating the human vessels for the twin gods,6 Hänsel and Gretel on December 27, EC 0.7 They later escaped from the royal institute and Seth continued experimenting in following projects. At some point, Seth began developing several objects for the purpose of becoming vessels of malice. When the Levianta Catastrophe occurred in EC 013, virtually all HERs were wiped out in the explosion and resulting destruction caused by Levia-Behemo; at that time, the deceased HERs' seeds of malice were released into the air, causing an extremely low chance for any human to develop the syndrome.8 After the twin-headed dragon's body fell apart and descended into Held's Forest, its fragments fused with Hänsel and Gretel.9 Around the same time, Seth transferred one of the surviving ghoul children, Irina Clockworker, from her mortally injured body into a stuffed red cat before dying himself.10 Vessels of SinEdit In EC 014, Hänsel and Gretel murdered their foster parents, Eve and Adam Moonlit, and split Eve's Original Sin into seven fragments. Using Seth and his fellow god kin as the demons along with Eve's soul, the twins created seven vessels of sin before releasing the malice vessels into the world.11 Irina then began collecting them to spread malice. In December of EC 135, Irina gave the Lust sword vessel to Cherubim and allowed "Duke Sateriasis Venomania" to contract with the Demon of Lust and propagate to increase the number of HERs.12 The Duke successfully impregnated Maylis Beelzenia, Mikulia Greeonio, and Lukana Octo with children that could develop Hereditary Evil Raiser Syndrome.13 Mikulia's bloodline was later ended with the death of her son in EC 150.14 Hänsel and Gretel later reincarnated as Arte and Pollo around the EC 290s, becoming the loyal servants to Duke Banica Conchita, introducing the noble to the Demon of Gluttony and killing for her. They were later devoured by Banica around August of EC 325.15 On January 14, EC 457, Prim Rogzé was born as a HER.16 The Queen later gave birth to another reincarnation of Gretel, Ney Marlon, on November 1, EC 482. Afterward, Prim collaborated with Irina to destroy the Kingdom of Lucifenia while allowing the mage to experiment on Ney and use her as Marlon's spy and assassin. Prim was later killed by Ney in EC 505; following Ney's death soon after, Gretel's soul was absorbed into the Glass of Conchita and returned to the new demon Banica's service.17 On December 27, EC 595, Hänsel reincarnated as Lemy. Later adopted by Irina posing as "Julia Abelard", the boy became her assassin for the criminal organization Père Noël. After Lemy's final death on January 30, EC 611, Hänsel's soul was absorbed into the Glass of Conchita and returned to Banica's service.18 Following Irina's clash with Banica and Levia, her soul was fused with Levia's and Eve Moonlit's spirits, becoming the entity of Ma. The new HER then continued collecting the vessels.19 CharacteristicsEdit SymptomsEdit Elluka Death A HER gleefully committing murder A Hereditary Evil Raiser, or HER, is said to be at their core an incarnation of malice, "programmed" to destroy the gods and everything they created;20 therefore, a HER's tendencies included physical violence, human experimentation, destruction, and deceit. As a natural prerequisite, HERs typically attempted to increase their own kind and ensure the continuation of their "mission" to spread malice by any means necessary. They likewise took immense pleasure in performing their actions. However, HERs could be unaware of their condition and live their lives under the assumption that they were normal.21 Similarly, despite their predisposition toward malice, a HER could still feel guilt over their darker tendencies. As a result, HERs varied in terms of personality, with some attempting to resist their symptoms.22 In a similar vein, a Hereditary Evil Raiser could hide their symptoms to deceive their peers.23 In some cases, an individual with dissociative identity disorder could also be born with a split personality possessing HER.24 CausesEdit GhoulHERCrop Ghoul children fetuses developing genes of malice Originating from Malice, all Hereditary Evil Raisers were created from the same source.25 A human HER could also be developed by cloning the human's body, thereby copying their entire genetic and mental makeup. A HER could also be born by implanting the zygote with seeds of malice, causing them to naturally develop the genes of malice as the fetus grew and matured; HERs could therefore be artificially engineered en masse as with ghoul children.26 Additionally, a human HER could be created through human forging a contract with a Demon of Sin.27 Following the Levianta Catastrophe, the seeds of malice taken into the air created an environment for a human HER's natural birth.28 Under normal circumstances, the chance of a fetus being conceived with the HER gene was 1/65530. Similarly, the chance of a fetus with the HER gene surviving birth was 1/9999. As a result, the chance of someone being successfully born with the HER gene was 1/655234470. Despite this extremely low probability, the offspring of one or more parents with HER exponentially increased the chances the child would inherit the gene and thereby the syndrome.29 As a result, family bloodlines could carry over the gene via seeds of malice throughout generations, though the chances of any given descendant developing the syndrome decreased as the family's blood thinned out over the generations.30 TreatmentEdit Originally, those who developed Hereditary Evil Syndrome had no known cure for their condition. In order to suppress the symptoms, adam and merry-go-round drugs could be administered and, in more serious cases, clockwork medicine was given. Despite this, those affected could refuse taking the medication, making it difficult to properly treat them.31 Later on, however, Elluka Chirclatia found a method to remove the genes of malice from HERs, effectively curing them of their condition